Well Said
by Phoenix Stone
Summary: A/O Benson is sexually assaulted in the bathroom at the precinct.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of these characters. I also don't have the patience to do a complete back story on the case. Use your imagination. lol. Not sure if this will continue like a story or in a series of one-shots or if it will continue at all. Depends on what you think, so please review!

* * *

They had been at each other's throats throughout the entire case. Mainly because they both resented being used by the evil son-of-a-bitch that started the whole thing. He was currently suing for custody of the children he abused, and since no one could prove the bastard that he was in a court of law, he just might get them. He knew he was winning and had demanded Alex be his attorney just to rub their noses in it. After a pretty brutal fight in the squad room the day before, Olivia had taken to simply leaving the room whenever Alex showed up. This was making the attorney even angrier, and she finally followed her into the bathroom.

"I wouldn't do that," Elliot called after her, but she ignored him.

"What the hell is your problem?" She asked as she walked in. Luckily they were the only two in there, although neither would have given a damn if they weren't.

"Excuse me?"

"I realize we've been on rocky ground lately, but you leaving every time you see me --"

"Rocky ground?" Olivia interrupted. "It's not rocky ground, Alex. I'm fucking pissed."

"Why?"

"Because we have been after this guy for 3 years. Three years, Alex! I finally get something concrete to nail his ass to the wall, and you get it thrown out!"

"The evidence would never have gotten thrown out if you hadn't obtained it without a search warrant."

"All you had to do was lie a little, Alex. You've done it on tons of other cases."

"Don't pretend like this is all my fault. You blind-sided me with this, Liv. All you had to do was call me."

"And now he's suing for custody, and you're just going to bend over and give it to him."

"Do you honestly think I enjoy this? That bastard and the D.A. have me by the balls. I can't refuse this or I will lose my job. Do you understand that?"

"If it were me, that's a sacrifice I would make. I can't believe you are going to stand up and defend that bastard's rights when you should be --"

"Don't even begin to tell me what I should be doing, Detective. You have no right. Now I can't believe you are implying that I have any alternative and that I'm doing this by choice."

"But you _are_."

"What," Alex demanded. "What in the world could I possibly do --"

"You could lose." Olivia snapped. Alex shook her head in disbelief, clenched her jaw and threw up her hands, then slammed through the door and out into the hallway. She wasn't going to go around and around with a cop who obviously just wanted to bite her head off and gnaw on it for the rest of the week. But the blonde didn't make it very far down the High Road before her temper caught up. She came back into the bathroom with a hard assault on the door.

"Oh, Jesus Christ," Olivia swore from the vanity when she saw her. She had been leaning on it trying to calm down but now she stood squarely as though she might slug Alex if she came too close.

"You know what?" Alex began. But there were no words to describe the amount of rage in her.

"What?!" Olivia shouted. "Did you come back in here to hit me?"

Alex considered it, but shook her head, fumbling over a series of half-words and animal grunts. She was so angry that her own voice and vocabulary got scared and hid from her.

"What, Alex?" Olivia challenged her, "what in the world did you come back in here to say?"

That's when Alex attacked her, fluidly charging into her personal space and forcing her against the stall wall, then pinning the detective there with a forceful kiss. Her fingers grabbed onto Olivia's belt loops and pulled her hips hard into her own while her mouth did what it pleased to the detective's lips. Olivia didn't have time to register logic into this situation before Alex let her go and walked quickly out of the room.

"Liv?" Elliot's voice snapped her back into reality about five minutes later. She hadn't moved in all that time. "Liv, you okay?"

She snapped out of it to discover her lip was bleeding. "Yeah." Her voice sounded strange to her. Had Alex actually _bitten_ her? She cleared her throat and stood up away from the stall. Elliot must have heard the funny tone in her voice because he opened the door and came in.

Her eyes were distant and unfocused, and Eliot was concerned. First Cabot had come out of here and gone straight home without a word to anyone, and now here was his partner with a bloody lip. "Liv, what happened?"

She was dabbing at her bottom lip with a Kleenex, and she looked at him and smiled. "I was just assaulted by the A.D.A."

"What?" Elliot started, "do you want --"

"No," she interrupted him, laughing a little. "Never mind." She escorted him out of the bathroom with a strange smile, then jumped right into work with the clear objective she'd been missing for the past three days.


	2. Chapter 2

Back by popular demand. :)

-- -- --

Alex practically ran out of that bathroom and headed straight out of the precinct. Cragen called after her, yelling something about wasting their time calling them out to watch a cat fight. But for the first time in her life, Alex did exactly what her mother taught her. Never explain. Never apologize. Of course she was relatively certain that when her mother said that, she hadn't meant for it to be laymen-ized into "duck and run and shut up about it." In fact it would probably give her a heart attack if she found out the first time her daughter practiced this wisdom, she'd perverted it into a way to slide out of an awkward social situation. For that matter, Cabots didn't _have_ awkward social situations. They rarely had situations, period.

She didn't say word one to anyone she passed, despite any of their efforts. She used her reputation as a scary bitch to her advantage, putting on a "don't-fuck-with-me" face and turning on her warpath march. Those who were brave enough to still approach her were not all that surprised when she wouldn't give them the time of day. The door to her office almost glowed and she had to forcefully control herself from running to it when it came into view. She closed it quickly behind her, and, finally safe in her nest, she let her masks fall. Blue eyes were pinched shut and she came up with a very fulfilling word for her situation.

"Shit."

The attorney decided to sit at her desk so it would look like she was working if anyone came in. She was relatively certain she was incapable of making intelligent conversation, and thought briefly of going home with a sudden attack of the stomach flu. Of course, she then realized, that would be like admitting her guilt openly. And she wasn't actually guilty of anything. ...Or was she?

"Oh God," she vocalized her thoughts. "I'm a rapist." Then she put her head into her hands and clenched her jaw. _Yeah sure, Alex, way to be rational. _She scolded herself._ Never mind that you just outed yourself in the single most undignified way possible, and your first confession was to the STRAIGHT WOMAN you have a crush on. Smooth, Cabot, real smooth. You were just getting to be friends with her and now she thinks you're a giant lesbian rapist._

"Someone is raping lesbians?" Ben Jamison, a young attorney, was standing in her doorway.

"Jesus Christ, don't you knock?" Alex snapped. "How long have you been standing there?"

He looked at his watch. "About five seconds. Six."

"What do you want?"

He faltered a little at her biting tone, but continued on. "I've got this case that's way out of my league... I wondered if I could sucker some advice off of you, like, over dinner..."

Alex put her forehead to her palm and closed her eyes. "I don't date co-workers," she slurred tiredly. Was that harsh? She wasn't sure she cared. Jamison had won Womanizer of the Year the second he walked in to the bureau four months ago and was defending his title with ease.

Ben's brain lapsed and he suddenly decided he was permitted in her office. He shut the door behind him and sat down in the chair in front of her desk. Leaning in conspiratorially, he whispered. "You're gay, right?"

Alex wanted to cry. She corrected him instead. "Just because a woman doesn't want to date you does not automatically mean she's gay, counselor."

Ben was waving to the desk trying to get her to switch the tracks on her train of thought. "You misunderstood me."

"Why did you come here, Jamison?"

He cleared his throat. "I need a favor," he began. "I have a date on Friday with this guy I've been flirting with for the past month. I was wondering if you would be my alibi."

"Your --" Alex's face was extremely undignified when she was flabbergasted.

"I know it's inappropriate, but I thought you'd understand."

Alex couldn't even touch his last statement. She studied him while he chattered on nervously about this guy called Dave, and when he stopped and waited for her answer, she afforded him a tiny smile and said, "Okay."

His face lit up. "Really?"

"Would you like me to tell people we had incredible sex?"

Ben gave a cheeky smile. "You are the best," he said, patting her hand and standing up. "If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask. After all, if we don't look out for each other, who will?"

Alex's eyes narrowed, unsure of what to make of that question. Jamison smiled and winked at her on his way out, and her fair skin had the good grace to wait until the door was closed before it went scarlet.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is tiny.  Thought I'd warn you.

* * *

"Liv? Liv. Liv..." Elliot finally reached across the desk and put his hand over his partner's. When she jumped and met his eyes clumsily, he smirked and teased her. "Where are you?"

"Sorry." She sat forward in her chair in an attempt to focus, dropping the file she'd been holding like an old newspaper. Both of their desks were littered with files they'd been pouring over all day. Olivia had been increasingly distracted as the daylight faded and the squad room emptied out. She kept thinking about Alex, kept replaying their argument in her mind, not to mention every interaction the two had ever had, trying to decide where she'd given signals or where she'd missed them. She kept repeating a sentence in her mind and then making the huge effort it took not to start giggling like an idiot. _I was just sexually assaulted by ADA Alexandra Cabot. _Benson nodded to her partner's desk, swallowing down her smile. "You find something?"

Stabler put down the file he'd been looking at and rubbed the back of his neck. "No, not a damn thing." He checked his watch. "Liv, it's late. We're not doing any good here, what do you say we call it a night?"

Liv looked at her own watch and remembered why she hadn't wanted to leave the squad room. "Yeah sounds good. You want to grab a bite?"

He had learned recently the difference between her asking that question out of courtesy, or because she hadn't eaten in a day or two, or because she was lonely. The latter was extremely dangerous for Elliot, because a few drinks later "lonely" turned into "reckless." He'd like to say he would be the perfect husband and gentleman, but with her -- he honestly didn't know, and he didn't want to test it out. The tell mainly had to do with the time of day and how she said it. He correctly interpreted this one, and he called her on it. "I should get home to Kathy and the kids."

Great. Now she had to go home alone and had nothing to distract her from her growing fixation on the young ADA. Who, by the way, had sexually assaulted her. Olivia forgot herself and let a little snicker escape from her throat. She quickly looked up at Elliot. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I think I should go home to the kids," he repeated, but stayed standing in front of her with his coat on. "Are you okay?"

Olivia smiled a slow, wide smile. "I'm fine," she asserted, songlike.

Elliot caught on to the mischief in her eye and it spread to his. He smirked. "What's going on...."

"Alex attacked me today." She was still smiling like an idiot.

Her partner chuckled as he handed her her coat. "Yeah I know. I have to agree that's pretty funny. Especially because your lip is still swollen. Did she actually hit you?"

"Yeah," Olivia stated, eyebrows raised, letting him laugh a little more while she zipped her coat and elaborated to her shoes. "She hit me with something."


	4. Chapter 4

Slogan of the day:  **Awkwardness:**_ it's what all the cool kids are doing._

---------

Olivia knocked nervously on the office door. She hoped to God she wasn't blushing.

"Yeah, come in," came the monotone reply.

She opened the door and saw Alex engrossed in a file, glasses perched on her nose. When Alex glanced up to see who had come in, her posture inexplicably relaxed. "Liv," She said, surprised, and then she tensed up again.

The detective put a tall Styrofoam cup down on her desk. "I heard you've been at it all night," she explained, smiling. "Thought you might need this."

Alex tilted her head and said, "Thank you," in a way that made Liv think no one ever brought her coffee. That had to be a crime.

The attorney, for her part, was trying to figure out what Liv's motives were. She'd been avoiding the squad room for a few days, and had a funny suspicion that this was all about revenge. But then she looked at the cup and back at the woman standing there and realized that was just old scars from high school talking. "Listen," she started after a brief awkward silence, and stood up to stretch her legs. "I'm glad you stopped by. I wanted to talk to you about what happened the other day..." Always professional, she came around the desk to face her victim.

"That's actually why I came," Olivia started, overlapping the attorney's confession in nervousness.

They both found interesting audiences on the floor and out the window and spoke at the same time.

"I feel so awful about that," Alex was saying.

"I'm kind of glad it happened..." Olivia started.

Both women turned to each other in shock.

"You are?"

"You do?"

Then they both started backpedaling over each other, still talking at the same time. "Well I thought you were and I didn't want to make you feel bad," Olivia began while Alex blurted,

"No, well I'm sorry it happened _like that_, but..."

They fell silent for a second.

"Wait."

"What?"

Alex clammed up, totally confused, and just stared at her. Olivia took a moment to study Alex's face, and when she misinterpreted her deadpan look, she made the most heartbreaking sound the attorney had ever heard.

"Oh," she whispered, completely dejected, and turned and left.

Alex wanted to run after her, but she couldn't without letting everyone in the office know that Liv was more than a friend. But then she kicked herself for thinking that, because in reality the detective was _hardly _a friend. Especially now.

She returned to her work with a sigh, picking up where she had left off in that file. There were a few minutes of morose working before Alex reached out absently and grabbed the cup Liv had brought. Bringing it to her lips, she was startled by the scent that lifted up from it, and quickly tore the top off to verify what she was smelling. Alex smiled and took a greedy sip. It wasn't coffee. It was her most favorite drink in the whole world. Pumpkin Cappuccino.

Liv had brought her pumpkin cappuccino. Alex suddenly put the cup back on the far corner of her desk and promptly let her forehead collide with the wood.

"Cabot, you _loser_!"  She yelled into her lap.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok. I know. It's little reward for having waited 8 billion years for me to post. Sorry kids, I kinda lost the muse on this one. I'm trying to get it back but it's hard to think funny when every time you sit down to write, your freaking cat decides to take up her late night singing practice, and suddenly puncturing your own eardrums with toothpicks seems like more fun than fanficing. And yes, that is a real verb. Anyway, enjoy the show.

P.S Rumor has it, we'll be seeing miss Stephanie March herself ON NEW EPISODES OF SVU here pretty soon. I'm trying not to get my hopes up because the I've been lied to so many times. Still. Keep an eye out.

* * *

All those years at boarding school and prep school and growing up around all those fucking yuppies had done little to teach Alex how to be in a relationship. Things around the Cabot estate were decidedly 18th century. Boys who were interested in Alex were expected to come from "good families" and to have his father talk to Alex's father before any actual "dates" occurred. As a result, Alex was in reality very socially awkward and shy. When she got to high school she didn't last a week before someone named her snob and nerd and her life became a living hell for four years.

Every time she saw Olivia at work, Alex found new things about her that turned her on. Now that it was acknowledged, her brazen attraction to the smart-ass brunette would not shut the hell up. Stupid freaking imagination. Today would be a test of wills, for sure, because she was in court all day, and Liv was testifying in each of the cases. She made her coffee really, really Irish and was only half ashamed of her indulgence. That half being because it was 9 o'clock in the morning. But she was afraid if she wasn't a little un-wound that she might _actually_ rape Olivia in the middle of the court room. Yes, Irish coffee seemed like the smarter choice. Besides, last night was her "date" with Jamison. It went well with her story if she appeared to be self-medicating a hangover. She picked up her first case file and went over her notes, nervous. Cabot was never nervous before court. She took a long gulp of her coffee. It was working. She was unwinding. She just hoped she didn't get too loose and accidentally blurt out something about Liv's boobs.

She dumped out the rest of her coffee.

Munch and Fin were heading out for a wonderful day of dumpster diving when Olivia walked in all dressed up and looking just a _little_ nicer than she normally did for court. But she was pissed, which pissed everyone else off. As far as most sane cops considered, she had a cushy day, sitting in court on her ass for 8 hours. No dead bodies, no phone calls, no trips to the hospital, or sweating suspects or crying victims. The worst she'd have to do is _maybe_ look at crime scene photos. Munch and Fin rolled their eyes at her as they left. She huffed and sulked for about ten minutes around her desk before Elliot blurted out.

"What is your problem?"

Liv glared at him with this weird unreadable expression somewhere between "help me" and "I'm going to punch you in the face."

Elliot frowned and looked at the clock on the wall behind her. "You better go now or you'll be late."

Liv mumbled something and stomped off.

Elliot called after her. "You forgot your purse."

She clicked back into the room. Right. Purse. Eliot had an eyebrow cocked. "Oh shut up." She snapped.

He threw up his hands in surrender. He couldn't even begin to guess what the hell was up with her as he watched her stomp out. Were those stilettos?

Somewhere between the taxi and her well-planned piss stop before the first case, Liv's bra strap broke and was flailing around the collar of her shirt like a tiny banner of humiliation. When she caught sight of it in the bathroom mirror, she found only one word fitting for the situation.

"Shit."

She tucked it in as best she could and loosened the other strap considerably to - you know, even things out. When she was done she shook her head at her now somewhat sultry-looking top, and threw up her hands. She may as well take the damn thing off, but at least this way her nipples wouldn't show. Those courtrooms were always ridiculously drafty._Especially if she wears the glasses._Very drafty. Must be something to do with the high ceilings.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex had to almost physically remind herself not to look at Liv's ass as the detective passed the prosecutor's desk on her way to the stand. Still, she made a completely involuntary note to herself that she was uncertain Liv was wearing any underwear under those spectacular ass-hugging black slacks. Damnit.

In the hall, Liv had convinced herself that she was angry at Cabot and didn't really find that bitch attractive anymore. She walked into the courtroom hoping to God for some miracle that Alex had not worn a skirt. No such luck. She always wore skirts to court. This one was a tiny bit shorter than her favorite one but proved her suspicion that Alex had gams for miles. Anyway, she'd keep her cool pretty easy as long as she didn't put on the glasses.

Cabot shuffled her papers, uncharacteristically hesitant to look Liv in the face. _Get it together, you idiot. Win the case. Win the case first, think about hot cop later._ That thought brought a tiny smirk to her face, which was totally inappropriate, but luckily no one saw. She put on her glasses as a defense mechanism, and looked up and addressed the witness.

Damnit.


	6. Chapter 6

HELLO darlings! So I took an effing long break from this story and from my beloved fanfic universe for a couple of reasons, not the least of which was that I ran out of fun ideas. BUT I found this little miniature chapter lurking on my computer and I'm hoping it will be able to spur me into more chapters of awkwardness and fun if I post it. Also because I'm still getting messages from you awesome people saying I better continue or you will be very, very sad, I offer you this. So, thank you from my crazy geeky heart and sorry for any sad I have caused in these long months/years.

Love to the 'verse

* * *

Alex was aware of little beyond the fact that her tongue was suddenly coated in glue and stuck to the inside of her mouth. She wanted water. Pausing during this witness, however, would only work to make her look like she was faltering. And Alex never falters in court. So she pushed on, biting the inside of her cheek from time to time thinking a small, sharp pain might kick her salivary glands into working order. It kind of worked. Until she remembered who was on the stand.

The attorney peered through her glasses at the detective, letting the faint darkness around the edges of her vision become a sort of barrier between them. Luckily it was not necessary that she speak directly to Liv during the whole interview, or she'd undoubtedly have gotten lost in the whisper of cleavage that peeked out from the brunette's neckline. Or the new shade of lipstick she was wearing that left a deliciously subtle sheen on her perfect lips. Or the depths of her dark brown eyes that seemed, somehow, darker and more powerful than ever before. She asked all the questions, got all the answers. ... She thought. No, she was pretty sure, because within a reasonably appropriate amount of time, Alex was sitting down again and Liv was being cross examined. Alex reached for the pitcher of water beside her briefcase but found her mouth was no longer dry.

Sitting was much easier, she decided, and took a slow, silent breath to gather her thoughts. She flipped over a page or two on the table to get ready for the next witness, and then settled back and decided to pay attention to the defense's questioning of Liv in case she needed to redirect.

Unfortunately, Alex had had too much Irish in her coffee. No, she didn't blurt out something about Liv's boobs to the court, but she did find herself thinking rather unprofessional thoughts as she scrutinized the detective's features, body language, voice. Her eyes settled at the delicate gold chain that floated on Liv's smooth neck and draped just below her collarbone. Oh to be that necklace.

Defense sat down and Alex blinked and looked at the Judge, who reflected her expectant expression. She had no idea what had just happened. The attorney looked at Liv and saw the detective wore a slightly satisfied expression, her eyes twinkling and proud when they caught Alex's.

"No further questions." She said, and Liv got down.

_"Shit,_ she thought as Liv walked past her, _if this is how it's going to be all day, I'm gonna have to do something to distract... is she wearing new boots?"_

* * *

Liv's inner monologue was nothing but a stream of profanities. All day, she had to do this. All fucking day. Sit here on the stand and listen to Alex with the glasses and the lawyer voice, watching her strut her stuff, and somehow keep herself from stuttering, blushing, and -

_Shit. _

Liv caught a glimpse of the attorney out of the corner of her eye as she was being questioned by the defense. Alex was leaning back in her chair, her arm slung somewhat casually over the arm rest. Her blue eyes were burning holes in Olivia, but their focus wasn't at the detective's eyes. They were at her mouth. Liv watched as Alex bit her bottom lip, her cheeks pinked slightly, and her eyes began a trail down her body. Before they could come back up and meet hers, she turned her attention back onto the pudgy defense lawyer and his questions.

She was more relieved than she could explain when Alex didn't have any more questions for her. She got down from the stand and walked by the attorney on less than steady legs, catching a tiny hint of her perfume as she wobbled out of the court room.

All fucking day. There was no way in hell she could do this all fucking day.


End file.
